Kuro Kaze random bloody fight scene
by KikiAkana
Summary: This is just one of the many fight scenes in Kuro Kaze, an anime I hope to be able to create...


It was a quiet day; almost as if things didn't move at all, like time froze. But, for a city like Tokyo, quietness was very unusual. If this city were quiet, then something bad was going to happen.

And something did.

A dark ominous shadow loomed over the city of Tokyo. The shadow belonged to a boy who was able to control it. The boy pointed toward the direction he wanted the shadow to go. The shadow obeyed and flew to the place that was to be destroyed. It was a house, and a rather big one at that. But, for what reason would a boy control his shadow to destroy a random big house? Easy. That house has a large amount of concentrated power looming from it. And that power was too positive for someone as negative as this boy.

As the shadow went to attack, it was hit by another shadow. This shadow, however, had a much more positive energy. And this one was cast by a girl.

"Well, looks like the darkness controller sensed us." The boy said. "Trying to protect your friends again, Kiki?"

"Of course." Kiki replied. "If you're going to harm my friends, Makoto, you'll have to get through me first."

"Gladly." Makoto sneered. "Demon, attack!" The shadow demon speeded towards Kiki only to get hit by her own darkness.

"Nice try, but I think you forgot that you're not the only one who uses dark-based attacks."

"Demon..." Makoto called. "Rip her to shreds..." And with that, the demon zoomed towards her attacking every angle. There were a few hits, and many misses, but apparently, there was one hit that gave a big blow. With that lucky hit, it caused Kiki to fall over in pain, giving the demon an advantage. Makoto laughed evilly. "So, it seems we've finally gotten the darkness controller down..." He said, coldly.

"Leave her alone, Makoto..." One of Kiki's friends said, as he approached the battlefield. "I'm the one you want."

"So it seems you fell right into my trap..." Makoto smirked as Minoru charged at him. Makoto easily side-stepped Minoru and pulled him into a head-lock. Minoru managed to grab Makoto and flip him onto his back. Makoto was quickly back on his feet, and called out to his demon. "Demon, I shall require your assistance with this one..." Minoru was quickly back into his fighting stance as his brother approached.. The calm, care-free demeanor usually shown on Minoru's face was replaced by one that showed hatred and sorrow for his brother.

"I refuse to lose to you, Makoto..." Minoru said coldly. "This ends now..."

Makoto smirked as the demon attacked Minoru. He turned back towards Kiki and approached her limp body. "So she's still breathing... I shall fix that..." He said with a smirk, and draws a knife from his pocket. He drove the knife straight into Kiki's defenseless body. Kiki jumped, but then succumbed to the knife that brought her to her death.

Rei came running, just in time to see the knife mercilessly pierce the heart of Kiki. "Kiki!" He cried out. Makoto looked up and saw Rei's shocked face.

"So the wind controller finally shows up..." Makoto said in a steely voice. Rei growled at Makoto.

"You will pay for that... I will kill you!" Rei screamed and charged at Makoto.

Minoru and Rei began to fight against Makoto. Makoto proved to be a worthy adversary for even the two of them. "He's stronger than before..." Rei noted. "We're going to have to give this our all."

Minoru nodded as the two of them split up and began to fight him on two different sides, but even then, Makoto was still too strong for both of them. Minoru drove a kick into Makoto's stomach, but it did nothing. "It's not working..." Minoru said, frustrated.

"He's got to have a weakness somewhere!" Rei said.

Rei and Minoru put up a good fight, but Makoto was simply too strong for them. Minoru was simply tossed into a tree, smashing his head against the trunk. Rei, however, was pinned down by the demon. His grip was stronger than Rei had anticipated. Makoto pulled out the knife he used to kill Kiki. "How fitting... you're killed by the same knife that took the life of your pathetic girlfriend..." He said, with no remorse in his voice. He began stabbing Rei violently, causing Rei to cry out in agony. Eventually, a hand went right through Makoto's stomach. He eventually turned around to see none other than Kiki. "You..." he coughed weakly."I killed you!" He said, as he collapsed to his knees as his blood left his body, making a large puddle around him.

"Hmph... you didn't do a very good job..." Just as she said that, she walked over to help her friends and bring them inside. She called Yoko, Minoru's girlfriend, and told her what happened. In an instant, Yoko arrived and bandaged up both the boys.

"They need to rest for a bit, so let's just leave them for now…" Yoko said, sniffling.

"It's okay, Yoko, he'll be fine…" Kiki reassured.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Kiki replied.


End file.
